cranium_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Right Brain and Left Brain
There are two distinct sides of the brain, known as the left brain and the right brain, that are connected by the corpus callosum. Though both sides of the brain collaborate to perform various functions, there have been numerous hypotheses concerning the specialization of each side of the brain, many believing the left side to be the main source of logic and the right side to establish creativity in an individual. Although right- or left- brain dominance impacting one's personality is mainly myth, it has in fact been proven that there is a correlation between left- and right- handedness and brain side dominance, 95% of right-handed individuals being left-brain dominant and 18% of left-handed individuals being right-brain dominant. The Sperry Twins Undifferentiated by respective first names, the Sperry Twins are the most prestigious superheros known to Cranium Comics. First introduced in the town of Nobel in 1981, one of the comic's most used settings and the superhero duo's home base, they have been at the centre of the majority of the comic's stories since their initial appearance. The male counterpart, sometimes referenced under the alias "Y", is typically recognized by his extremely polished appearance, with angular cheekbones, grey eyes, and is usually wearing a suit despite the demanding nature of his work. Given his sense of logic he acts as the voice of reason of the two, and is very rational and collected. As a result of his computer skills and his talent for deductive reasoning, he has been searching for a long-lost companion and employee of the two, Proso Pagnosia, on an ongoing basis at the insistence of his sister. His female equivalent, often referred to as "X", is a disorganized yet highly imaginative individual, with unruly curly brown hair and a preferance for grass-stained jean shorts. Typically, after Y finishes preliminary research and presents the basic facts concerning a villain, X will imagine an unexpected and creative way to intervene. She counterbalances Y's rigidity well, with a love for poetry and music that makes her extremely likable and welcoming. The two equally support their long-time friend Constanzo Agnathan despite his struggle to communicate, Y having developed a system with which Agnathan may contact the two, X being especially emotionally sensitive to their friend and consequently responding intuitively to his needs and to his suggestions. The Uses of the Right- and Left- Brain in Daily Life As the left- and right- brain is merely a division of the entirety of the structure, the tasks that the two accomplish encompass all of the brain's functions. According to the largely unfounded though widely popularized notion that each side of the brain influences personality type, however, there are several influences that a dominant side may have upon an individual. The right brain has been associated with characteristics such as intuition, creativity, expressing emotion, colour and music, making it a large component of artistic exploits, such as when one is drawing a painting or writing a song. Contrarily, the left brain is recognized as the centre of logic, reasoning, numbers and critical thinking, and someone with a left-brain dominated personality would likely excel at math or puzzles like Sudoku. Having said all of this, it is important to remember that the two sides of the brain are not dichotomous, and although they may make different contributions to an individual's thoughts and behaviour, the two are in constant connection through the corpus colluscum. Left- or right- brain dominance is largely speculation, and personality types being heavily influenced by one side of the brain or the other may actually be attributed to the strength or the weakness of the communications between the halves through the corpus colluscum.